A Love Like War
by ClaireCat13
Summary: The Scarlet Hand is uniting again, and danger is rising quickly. There are many obstacles that the Grimm family will face, and one of the biggest is a terrible betrayal. The Grimm family will meet new people, and they will also lose old friends. Despite all this, Sabrina Grimm must face a truth, and a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**AN: In this story, Sabrina and Puck are 15, the war ended but it's not like everything's peaceful, it's Ferryport Landing after all...Briar is still alive (obvi) and hopefully not OOC. **

**Edit: Next chapters will be longer. **

"PUCK!" A red-faced Grimm shrieked. Her hair used to be golden, but now it was bright, neon, orange. She got up from her bed and walked to her mirror. It was worse up close. Fuming, she raced downstairs only to bump into the demon himself.

He was grinning like a child on Christmas morning.

"Grimm? What happened to your hair?" He smirked.

_I will beat up his big head, _she thought.

"Oh so help me I'll-" she was suddenly cut off by Puck, who had picked her up and flew out the open door. She was so angry she was sure steam was billowing out of her ears. She kicked Puck where it hurt most.

"OW!" He stared at Sabrina, who smirked at him.

"You want rough, pus-brain? I'll give you rough!" He proceeded to fly a little lower, so her legs painfully smacked into tree branches.

Suddenly Sabrina had enough. She had a short temper recently, what with the raging hormones acting up in her body. She was about to somehow flip onto Pucks body and beat him up, when they heard a screech. "Uh oh," they both muttered.

"EEEEEEEEEK"

_That sounds just like a-_

Flames went up in the trees, and both teens turned around to see a huge bright orange dragon, about to blast them with fire. Puck suddenly giggled and exclaimed, "Hey Grimm he looks just like your hair!"

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Don't mention it."

They looked at each other for a second, and whipping out two swords, charged.

**Please review.**

**-Claire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

At first, the dragon was stunned of the bravery and slight stupidity of the teenagers, but soon chuckled, quickly knocking the sword out of Sabrina's hand. Weaponless, she instinctively ran. Puck, however, giggled and soared onto the dragon's back. Both of them shot into the sky, Puck provoking the dragon to no end.

"Hey Grimm, I almost got him-where are you?"

There was no response.

"Sa-Grimm?"

Nada.

Unfortunately, the dragon took this opportunity to flip Puck off his back. Puck tried to fly away, but this time, the dragon was prepared. "Oh no you don't, Trickster," he chuckled. He quickly roared fire onto Puck's wings. The boy fell into the depths of the forest.

The dragon decided to leave, maybe find another person to aggravate and kill, when he came across the girl he saw in the beginning. Grinning, he crouched down low to her eye level. "You know girlie, your boyfriend over there is gone, and you will be too."

Sabrina felt numb. A gaping hole was in her stomach as she hunched over, gasping. Opening her eyes, she spotted Puck's sword, and quickly snatched it. She walked back to see the dragon still crouched and grinning. She eyed him with venom.

"Well, shit."

The dragon eyed her with amusement. Quickly, she leapt onto the dragon's long flat nose and climbed onto his neck, where she proceeded to hack out his innards, leaving him groaning and stumbling. Suddenly, she leapt onto the ground and plunged her sword into the dragon's chest. A slight croak was heard, as the dragon collapsed, making the ground tremble.

Sabrina was surprised she killed the dragon, even if It was a runt. However, the triumphant feeling of winning was suddenly cut off by the remembrance of Puck. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Nice, Grimm."

Gasping, she turned, to find the teen cut up from the trees, but otherwise fine. She impulsively rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Their eyes widened slightly by the touch, but both covered it up quickly.

"I thought you were-"

"Stinky, fire doesn't hurt me. The wind just blew me off course. Stupid stinky."

With that, Sabrina beat him up.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, hot showers, and cleaning swords, Granny Relda came into the living room, where the children were watching Sponge Bob.<p>

"Lieblings, we have a mystery! Get ready in 5 minutes, we're going to Charming's mansion. Aren't you excited?" Granny Relda was grinning, looking 20 years younger than her actual age. Instinctively, the kids grinned back. Quickly, however, the two older ones clapped their hands over their mouths. Nevertheless, they were excited.

"Sure." Both teens tried to sound nonchalant.

"YAY!" Daphne was personally thinking of seeing Ms. White and Billy, but also the mystery of course.

Red just grinned slyly.

"Wait, Granny, what's the mystery?" Sabrina was wary, especially if it was at Charming's mansion. **(Charming is mayor)**

"Oh liebling, it's a surprise. Let's just say, we have some witches on our hands."

Sabrina gulped. _Hopefully Baba Yaga is not one of them, _she thought.

"Scared, Grimm?"

Sabrina tackled him. When she was on top of him, they stared at each other, paralyzed by the other's eyes. Suddenly, they jumped up, and ran their opposite ways.

Granny Relda smiled knowingly.

**Yes it's short. It'll get better. **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai. I'm going to write longer chapters, and include some more adventure and stuff. A head's up on this chapter: Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus didn't die, and Glinda the Good Witch is actually good. So the Three is still going strong. Also, only Uncle Jake left to go travel the world. He'll be in the story, just not this chapter. **

The small group trudged along, Puck talking excitedly on how he wanted to see Baba Yaga and get her autograph. Sabrina rolled her eyes. She was about to knock when the door opened quickly. A man stared at the group. He looked slightly familiar.

"William...Charming?" Granny Relda asked tentatively.

"Yes. Come in quickly." Charming said anxiously.

The once-handsome man was now scruffy, with a beard, and looking (and smelling) as if he had not showered in days. His eyes had a slightly wild look, darting around the family to see if there was anyone spying on them. Daphne ran inside, calling for Snow White. Charming blanched at Snow's name.

The mansion was a disaster. Dust covered every inch, as did papers. Several empty bottles of gin lay on the ground. Everyone gasped at the mess, including Puck. Charming ignored them. He forcefully ushered them down two flights of hidden stairs into a large room with bright lights. The Three were sitting on a long couch, looking tired and unkept themselves. They quickly rose and greeted the family when the group entered. The air was tense, and so Puck farted.

Everyone stared at him.

"What! The old woman gave me beans for lunch. You should be grateful that you were in the moment the Trickster King decides to announce his presence."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Okay Charming, tell us what's going on." Granny Relda demanded, taking out her spiral-bound notebook.

Charming paled and his hands shook, but he composed himself quickly. He muttered, "They took Snow. And they killed Baba Yaga."

The Three lowered their eyes. Daphne burst into tears, the teens stared in shock, and the grown up Grimms gasped.

"Who did?" Henry asked, his jaw clenched.

"We don't know, that's the thing. When they took Snow I just came back to the mansion and saw a note. It said: 'She's beautiful isn't she.' I didn't know what they meant, was it rape or are they using her as bait? And then the witch. She had so many powerful things in her chicken house. They succeeded in killing her because she was too weak without her guardians. They sucked out her power, and raided her house, taking everything. Beauty said she saw them. She said the Scarlet Hand was back." Charming looked terrified. Silence ensued, everyone was in shock. Daphne broke the silence first.

"What's rape?" She looked at Sabrina. Sabrina paled and replied.

"Daphne, rape is a horrible crime when a person harasses another into doing sexually explicit things. It is wrong and should never be done to anyone."

Tears leaked out of Daphne's eyes as she thought of Ms. White. Charming just slumped in his seat. Sabrina quickly exclaimed, "How can the Scarlet Hand get back together? I destroyed Mirror!"

Charming glanced at the Three. Morgan Le Fay stood up.

"There are still many Scarlet Hand members that believed the Master did give them their freedom, but not their power. They decided they would be more powerful ruling the world if they combined forces. We're not sure why Baba Yaga was killed, and why Snow White was kidnapped. We will find out though. We can use Charming's mirror to find out where the Scarlet Hand will meet. We will rescue Snow, but first, we need a funeral for Baba Yaga." She said this solemnly. Everyone nodded their heads.

Veronica was doubtful about something. "Is there a new master now? Do we know anything else?"

"We heard that there is a new Master, however, like last time, the identity is secret. And yes, there are a few other things. When the Scarlet Hand killed Baba Yaga and took all of her magical items and books, they also took the barrier spell. The Widow heard them talking about how they would use the spell to trap the Grimms forever. Unfortunately they spotted her and she had to fly away. That's all we know."

The tension in the air was tangible. Daphne started to bawl again, and Sabrina felt like joining her, but she knew that if she did, everyone would give up. She straightened. "Well, we're not going to let that happen."

Everyone stared at her with a newfound respect since the war, and began to nod their heads. Sabrina glanced at Puck. He was staring at her weirdly. He realized what he was doing, and looked away. His face felt hot. She saw his blush, and her face turned beet red. Both asked themselves the same question, _why the hell am I blushing?_

Charming stood up, telling the Three and the Grimms to stay where they were, he would be back. He returned quickly with an enormous bottle of gin. He opened it viciously and gulped it. His face looked like it was having a seizure when he put the bottle down. Puck looked curious.

"Can I try some? It looks horrible!"

Granny angrily cut in that Puck was not old enough to drink. He glared at her indignantly and said that he was thousands of years old. Granny Relda argued that he looked and acted like a 15 year old teen, so it didn't matter. He scowled but quickly snatched the bottle, taking an enormous gulp. When he put the bottle down, his eyes watered and he shook his head like a dog.

"By golly, that's some...good...stuff you got there Charming." He grinned sloppily, staring at everyone in the room who were glowering at him. Sabring gave him an uppercut before saying goodbye to the others. The family followed shortly. The ride home was quiet, except for the occasional burp from Puck. He leaned against Sabrina and mumbled into her ear. She shoved him off, disgusted. When the family arrived home, she flopped on the couch, exhausted and stressed. Daphne sat down next to her and squeezed the older girl's hand.

Veronica, Henry, and Granny Relda all acted dazed and confused, and the children couldn't get a word out of them. For once, the family didn't know what to do. Researching the many, many, books in the house wouldn't work, as this problem had never happened before. The afternoon was spent with the adults locked up in a room, talking, and the younger kids in the living room, unhappily moping. Puck announced that he was going to his room to get his chimps to make a similar concoction to the gin Charming had, and the girls tried to explain how bad alcohol was, but the boy wouldn't listen. When he disappeared, Sabrina announced she was going for a walk. Daphne told her she shouldn't, with the danger they were in, but Sabrina had to. She needed to clear her mind. Grabbing a coat, she walked out the door.

Her strides were long and fast, her breaths quick and short, her hands in her pockets, her head down. She thought about Snow White and why she had to be kidnapped. She didn't know, nor did anyone else. She also thought about Baba Yaga. The old crone was a figure not to deny, but, deep down, was one of the good people. A tear slid down Sabrina's cheek. A flutter of wings interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Puck, landing next to her. She tried to ignore him, especially now that he was...tipsy.

"Ya know, ugly, that stuff was good. I feel awesome." He announced, putting his arm around her. She shrugged it off angrily, thinking about how he had called her ugly. She didn't know why she cared.

"Go away, Fairy boy." She said, stalking off. Puck just grinned at her. He ran up behind her and played with her long, blonde, hair. She stopped abruptly.

Pushing him off, she growled, "you're not yourself, Puck; just stop. Just STOP!"

Puck laughed and twirled her around. She froze, shocked. He leaned in and gently kissed her. Apart from the booze breath, she felt...happy. When he finished the kiss, Sabrina just stared at Puck.

"Cat got your tongue, Grimm?" He smirked.

Finding her senses and turning red, she kicked his nuts. She couldn't believe she actually liked the kiss with the smelly fairy. As he winced and doubled over, she ran home. Groaning, he slowly followed her. She barged in and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. As she was putting cream cheese on her bagel, Henry and Veronica ran in, with red eyes, tears streaming down their cheeks. Alarmed, Sabrina asked what was wrong.

"They..took," Veronica couldn't finish. She sat down abruptly, hiccuping. Sabrina never saw her so vulnerable. Henry took her hand, before straightening and looking sadly at Sabrina.

"Daphne. They took your little sister." Henry's voice shook, as he stared at the ground.

The world turned black.

**Thanks for reading! Review pweez! **

**-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

When Sabrina woke up in her bed the next morning, she turned to wake Daphne. When Daphne wasn't there, she screamed. Then it hit her like an explosion. The Scarlet Hand. Snow White. Baba Yaga. Puck. Daphne.

Daphne. Sabrina's pride and joy, the person she cared about most in the whole world, the one person that was always before her, gone. She failed to save her sister.

Sabrina stared at the cold and empty spot on the bed. A single tear slid down her cheek, and her throat constricted. Then, her eyes flashed. She would escape, something she did for years. She would be brave, like always, to kill whoever kidnapped her sister, and rescue her. She sat up, put on the famous cold face she was known for, stared at her tired eyes and gigantic bedhead, and marched downstairs. Fully prepared to see Puck shoveling food into his mouth like a pig, she only saw her parents, Mr. Canis, Granny Relda, and Red, eating breakfast.

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Liebling, lets say Puck is having..a painful morning." Granny chuckled sadly. Sabrina would have usually rolled her eyes at this, but this time she just bit her lip, nodding absently. She was already plotting her escape.

"Sabrina, we're going to Baba Yaga's funeral in an hour, so be ready." Veronica whispered. Sabrina nodded, eyes downcast.

The girl finally looked at her plate of food. She grimaced.

"Granny? What's breakfast?"

"Liebling, it's scrambled duck eggs with squid ink and chopped liver! A special recipe I snatched on my travels in Africa."

Sabrina stared at her grandmother, then at the rest of the family, who was slowly devouring their plate, including her father, even though he shuddered when she mentioned the recipe. When he saw her looking, he shrugged. Deciding that she would skip eating for now, she turned to him. 

"Dad? Do you know anything that would change my hair back? I miss my old hair." Henry just grimaced, shaking his head.

"I may know common antidotes and potions, but we need Uncle Jake to do something about your hair. I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's just not my place of knowledge. If you want, I can go settle it with the fairy."

Sighing, Sabrina just shook her head. She didn't want a fight. Not now. Clambering up the steps, she walked into the bathroom to prepare for the funeral. When she stepped in, she was met with a sharp, metallic smell. It smelled familiar. Wincing, she put a hand over her nose, and silently cursed Puck and his stupid pranks. Taking a deep breath into her hand, she looked around for the source of the smell. Her eyes rested on the small mirror that hung above an even smaller sink. What she saw was a red handprint that haunted her dreams for years, even after the Everafter War. Her breath hitched. She looked closer. She screamed. It wasn't paint.

It was fresh blood.

Stumbling blindly out of the bathroom, she hunched over, gasping. Her parents were already beside her. Veronica had smelled the stench, and leaned in to look at the bathroom. When her head came back out, she was ghostly pale. Henry quickly asked her what was wrong, but Veronica only shook her head, speechless. When Henry came out of the bathroom, he looked stunned.

"Mom, the Scarlet Hand is watching us. And they used...blood." Henry whispered those last words, and pleaded with all his might that it was not his youngest daughter.

Granny Relda did not look that surprised, she just lowered her eyes and seemed to mutter a prayer. Mr. Canis did the same thing.

A hand slipped into Sabrina's and squeezed. It felt like Daphne's, but when Sabrina looked down, it was Red. Doing a very not Sabrina-like thing, she smiled sadly at the shy girl and squeezed back.

"They're watching us." Veronica repeated in hushed tones.

"Yes. I don't know how, and I don't like it, but this house is going to lock up. First, however, we are going to the funeral." Granny Relda stated firmly.

Henry started to protest, but Granny Relda would not budge.

"Henry Grimm. We will be going to the funeral, even if it kills us. Get ready now." No one could argue with the eldest Grimm woman, and they scampered.

Everyone went their opposite ways. No one entered the bathroom again, however.

Sabrina walked into her room, and tried to find an appropriate outfit, something that took quite a long time, as Daphne was usually the one to do that. After putting it on, she curled her hair. She decided to put on some blush, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Being 15 seemed to make here more self-conscious. Straightening, she walked out of her room. She was about to go downstairs when she saw a figure slowly crawling across the room. She realized it was Puck, and smirked. She forgot to tell him about hangovers. Served him right. He looked up at her, his eyes bloodshot, his face slightly pale. She full on laughed. He looked genuinely hurt.

"Grimm! You cursed me with this rare sickness, haven't you?!"

"Puck! No! It's called a hangover. When you are drinking, the next day you get a horrible headache and you don't feel good. And by the way Puck you're freaking underage, you could get arrested for that!" He managed to grin at her, which she ignored. She was still slightly uncomfortable around him, after all that drama the day before she got slightly sick thinking about.

The Trickster King groaned and sat up, scratching his backside with his ever present wooden sword. He finally stood. "So Grimm, why the fancy clothes? I know! You just want to please me, the King of Faerie, Prince of Low Expectations, Leader of-"

Sabrina glared at him, before saying softly, "It's Baba Yaga's funeral."

Puck stopped abruptly. Sabrina decided to back away slowly as to avoid any more awkward encounters. But Puck stopped her with a frown.

"Sabrina, what's on your eyes? Are those slugs?"

She rolled her eyes, and explained what eyeliner was.

"Grimm! You don't need those slugs! You look perfectly fine without them!" He exclaimed. Suddenly realizing what he just said, he stuttered and turned red. Equally red, Sabrina hurried to her room, sighing as she leaned against the closed door. That was weird. She slowly walked over to her large mirror, where she stared at herself. Suddenly, without knowing why, she grabbed a makeup wipe and wiped off all her makeup. When she disposed the makeup wipe, she smiled at her beautiful face. Walking downstairs, she waited for the rest of her family to arrive. In the meantime, however, Sabrina and Elvis watched Orange is the New Black until her mother came downstairs. In her hands were ridiculously uncomfortable high heels. Seeing the look on Sabrina's face, Veronica glared at her daughter, before the orange-haired girl forced them on. They were very uncomfortable, cutting into places on her foot. Puck then flew downstairs, and Sabrina's mouth dropped.

Puck was clean. Even if he still had slightly bloodshot eyes, his teeth sparkled, his hair shined, and his tuxedo looked new. He looked...gorgeous.

_Um...Hello, this is Puck we're talking about, not some nice, sweet, cute guy that doesn't dump spiders into your clothes, _she reminded herself.

Puck cleared his throat. Even though he would never admit it, he was equally mesmerized by her. Her black dress was simple, a slight v-neck and some lace trimmings. Her hair was down, and even if it was orange, it was still beautiful like a waterfall, and her blue eyes shone. He could not believe he just thought she looked pretty. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reminded himself that Sabrina was an ugly freak baby who...who...

_Dammit, can't even think of an insult, _he cursed. Oh well. Today, he reminded himself, was not a day to dwell on himself and his worries. It was to remember and grieve the loss of his hero, Baba Yaga. His chest hurt, thinking of his amazing idol, the ugly old crone that ate people. He sighed. Trudging along to the old jalopy, he slid into the backseat. Sabrina followed shortly. Soon, the whole family was driving to the old church that was luckily not destroyed by the Scarlet Hand. Many Everafters were there, surprisingly. Sabrina saw The Three eating soft cheeses and talking quietly. The Pied Piper and his son Wendell, Cinderella and her husband, Tom, were there. Robin Hood and his wife were there, sitting quietly. Even the Munchkins and Lilliputians were there, with the Mouse King and a sea of his royal subjects. The Grimm family was astounded by the crowd. They knew, that even know Baba Yaga was the witch that cast the barrier spell that trapped those Everafters for years, and that she was a scary mean lady that ate people, she was a legend, and a powerful one.

Friar Tuck led the funeral, and it was a blur. Until the speeches. Sabrina was called and came up to the podium. The room went quiet. She cleared her throat.

"Baba Yaga terrified me. I'm pretty sure she terrified most of you. Her house was atrocious, her cannibalism was too. However, all that said, she was good. She did good things. She helped you. She helped everyone, even if you don't know it. Even though she turned me into a frog, she was a hero. She was one of the most important Everafters in history. We all, are grateful and thankful for all that she did, even if some of us haven't realized that yet. I know I am, and that's saying a lot, especially since she almost killed me. My Grandmother, Relda Grimm, was not afraid of Baba Yaga. She knew how good the witch was. I thought Granny was crazy, but my Grandmother is one of the most wisest people I know. I will be grateful for Baba Yaga till I die. Thank you." She couldn't believe she said that, as she wasn't one for opening up. However, it was true.

There was complete silence. Then Granny started clapping. Soon, everyone was on their feet and clapping. Even Puck was whooping.

Speaking of Puck, he wanted to make a speech, which was...different. When the two passed each other, he muttered, "Nice speech, stinky." She blinked, surprised at the compliment.

Puck stared at everyone."Baba Yaga was so ugly, people became blind when they stared at her. She was so bad, it was awesome. Her house was the most amazing thing I ever saw. It was absolutely disgusting. She was so cool, eating people. And, even though it's probably the least important thing, she saved us from dying in the war that ugly Grimm led. So yah, Baba Yaga is my hero. Thanks people."

Everyone looked confused at first, then laughed, probably in the first time since the start of the funeral. They also clapped, that made Puck bow deeply and grin. The Grimm family rolled their eyes. Puck plopped next to Sabrina, who just sighed when he grinned at her. The funeral almost ended when the temperature got really, really, warm.

"Dammit." Puck and Sabrina said simultaneously. _Warmth comes from fire, which can come from...dammit, _they both thought.

They heard an ear-splitting screech. They groaned. The Everafters were now panicking, rushing up and bumping into each other. Everyone was trying to calm each other down, which made everyone even more afraid. Finally, Granny Relda took out her emergency whistle and blew hard into it. It was so loud everyone shut up and turned to her.

"Everyone! Please rush to safety! We seem to have a dragon, maybe two. The Three, please come here." Granny Relda calmed everyone, and they stumbled to safety. The Three ran to the Grimm family, and it was completely silent as the Grimms and the three witches looked and prepared for the dragon. Sabrina finally spotted the dragon lurking outside the church, right next to the door. Sabrina whispered this to her family and the Three, and they nodded. The Three crept up to the window that the dragon was in front of, and Morgan Le Fay exploded it open. Quickly, Glinda the Good Witch shot a blast of ice at the dragon, freezing its feet. Before Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus could do anything, the dragon turned its head and shot a flame of fire at Morgan Le Fay. She completely disappeared.

Horrified, Sabrina rushed to help but a strong arm pulled her back. She looked to see Puck's grim face staring back at her.

"Don't Sabrina, they can handle it." She was surprised at his seriousness, and almost relented, but a picture of Daphne came to her mind and her brow furrowed. She forcefully pulled away from Puck's grasp and walked toward the scene. A shout made her turn, and she just managed to catch a sword King Arthur threw to her. It was extremely heavy, but she managed to maintain the strength she gathered from the war, and so she was able to maneuver it. She opened the main doors and stepped outside. The Three were viciously fighting the dragon, except for Morgan Le Fay. Sabrina felt a pang for her friend. Glinda the Good Witch looked at her and mouthed-_she'll be fine._ Sabrina was confused with that, but decided to try and kill the dragon first. She stepped back and observed the fight. Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus was using a wand to blast a continuous stream of water into the dragon's mouth. Glinda was poking it with her wand that had morphed into a sword. Unfortunately the two witches were not going to be beaten as the dragon was quickly about to escape and blast them with fire. Also, the two witches lacked Morgan, who made the coven complete. Just as the dragon was about to fly away, Sabrina did one of the stupidest things in the world, she jumped on his back. The dragon both roared in frustration and chuckled, as he also knew Sabrina was being extremely stupid. He twirled in the air, and tried to flip her off in so many ways she was slowly starting to lose her grip. She stared at her sword. It had a glint of blue in its sword. It seemed to change between weapons. Feeling herself slide off the dragon, she decided to try to impale it. Just as she prepared herself, the dragon flipped upside down. She fell. The wind was cold, and the dragon looked down upon her with amusement, but she felt oddly calm.

_Well, goodbye life,_ she thought. She wished Puck was there.

As the ground got closer and closer, she stopped falling. A strong pair of arms were wrapped tightly around her. _Of course he was there._

She turned to thank him, when he exploded. His eyes were wet, and his face was red with anger.

"Sabrina! I can't believe you were just being so stupid and ran out and almost killed yourself! You'd be dead if I didn't save your ass!" His voice shook at the end, and she swore she heard a sniffle.

"Well, if it isn't those two lovebirds."

Sabrina and Puck turned to see the dragon right behind them. He had Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus and Glinda the Good Witch trapped beneath his huge feet. Thankfully, that meant he couldn't move. Unfortunately, that also meant that the two witches were trapped, and were being hurt.

Puck felt such hatred at the dragon that he started to beeline towards it, when a bright light stopped him. Everyone turned to see Morgan Le Fay, perfect and whole.

"Thankfully, Jake taught me a few tricks of his before he left." She smiled. Suddenly her brow furrowed and she turned to the dragon, then saw her trapped companions. She growled, and moved her hands as if circling a ball. Then, a ball of energy appeared. She proceeded to throw ball after ball at the dragon's weak spots, but this one was angry and strong. It didn't budge. It started to pick up Glinda, who tried to reach for her wand, but he snapped it in half with his tail. As she winced, he laughed, a horrible sound that hurt Sabrina's ear drums. Morgan Le Fay, however, had finally built enough strength that her eyes glowed red and her hands shook with power. An invisible force dragged the other two witches from the impossible grip of the dragon's feet. Puck, Sabrina, and the huge green dragon looked extremely confused. Sabrina turned to see the Three glowing brightly, their hands joined and pure energy spilling out from their chests. Frau Pfefferkuchenhaus took her wand and turned it into a knife where she proceeded to quickly hack away the dragon's wings. As the dragon screeched, Glinda the Good Witch was muttering, and a stream of color was erupting from her hands that went into the dragon's mouth. Suddenly the warmth was gone, replaced by the normal Ferryport Landing frigid air. Glinda turned the dragon's breath into a nice breeze. Morgan Le Fay, however, was the most impressive. As Sabrina watched in awe, the beautiful witch morphed into the biggest sword she ever saw, and impaled the spot between the dragon's eyes. The dragon screamed in pain, then lay still.

Puck and Sabrina were speechless, and watched silently as the witches composed themselves. Morgan Le Fay smiled at them, and they all found their way back to the church. When they got there, Sabrina and Puck were enveloped in a huge hug by the Grimm family, and the Everafters cheered at the Three. Everyone looked a bit shaken up, and the funeral had ended.

The ride home was quiet. The funeral and the dragon incident was a part of it, but mostly it was the silent fight between Sabrina and Puck. Everyone knew something was amiss, and no one questioned about it. When they arrived home and Granny Relda opened the door, a very familiar figure was sitting on the couch with popcorn in his lap. He grinned at the sight of the family.

"Hey guys. Miss me?"

**Replies to some of the reviews I've gotten:**

**WOW: Yah I didn't really plan to get Puck drunk it just...happened, I didn't think it was the best idea either haha.**

**Ariana Grande: Thanks so much :)**

**Guest: Yes I realized it was kind of weird when I reread it, but what a great way to put it, haha. Thanks for the review.**

**Ashley: Thanks :D **

**Please review.**

**-C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm nada nada nada. **

Uncle Jake's arms were wide open, fully prepared to be toppled by Daphne. He paled when he didn't see the sweet little Grimm.

"Where is..." He faltered when the family lowered their eyes. Sabrina angrily stared at the floor. Jake seemed at a loss for words.

"Well, I guess we better rescue her, shall we?" Jake grinned sadly at Sabrina, who finally smiled for the first time that day when she saw that Uncle Jake was with her on rescuing Daphne. She walked up to her uncle and hugged him. He hugged her back tightly. Finally, the tense air broke. Tears fell from every eye (even Puck, even though he hid it well) as the the family united and grieved for the disappearance of the youngest Grimm member. Finally, Sabrina pulled away and slowly walked up to her room. She lay on her bed, thinking about her escape.

Both Uncle Jake and Puck saw her absent-minded departure, and both felt worried. They knew she was going to escape that night. When Granny Relda went to cook her signature snail dish, and the other family members went to tend to their own business, Puck and Uncle Jake sat silently. Jake broke the silence.

"We know she's going to escape to find Daphne." He muttered, twiddling his thumbs.

"Mhm. She cares about marshmallow too much." Jake shot him an angry look, before standing up.

"We're going to follow her tonight. I'm going to make an announcement at dinner." He glared at the ceiling, as if blaming it on the problems at hand.

"What? No! We have to do it secretly. You slow in the head?" Uncle Jake rolled his eyes at the comment.

"No. It's a different announcement."

* * *

><p>Daphne had a gag in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes. It was itchy. She tried for the millionth time to shrug it off but received a blow to the head. Tears welled up and created wet spots on her blindfold. She was tied up and walking somewhere. There were many voices, but one was familiar, yet she couldn't figure out who it was. She struggled against the bonds. The air was extremely cold.<p>

She had been in the Ferryport Landing jail cell for 24 hours, or so she thought, and a few hours ago had been forced to walk barefoot in the cold to who knows where. She tried pitifully to escape, and had a chance to, but it was too late. Her feet were bloody from being pricked from twigs and rocks, and she was extremely hungry.

Just as she was about to break down, they stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief. A creaky door was opened, and the group marched down a set of stairs. She was shoved into a room. A tall, muscular guard went to work roughly freeing her of her gag, blindfold, and bonds. She breathed deeply when she was free of the horrible bonds. She looked around and saw that she was in another cell, except this had a mattress, a moldy blanket, and some stale bread. The guard glared at her and went to stand beside his boss. The boss was turned, talking to someone. His voice was so painfully familiar. She limped over to an almost empty jug of water, and proceeded to carefully aim it at her mouth. When she swallowed a few drops, she almost wept with a short-lived happiness. She walked back to the group talking softly. She was compelled to slip through a small gap in the door, but decided against it. Finally the boss turned.

When Daphne saw his hard face, she crumpled.

* * *

><p>"Okay, family! I have some pretty bad news." Uncle Jake stated with an extremely fake smile. The family turned to him, putting their forks down, except for Puck, who shoveled more snail casserole into his already bulging mouth. Sabrina sneered at him. Uncle Jake cleared his throat.<p>

"The Scarlet Hand is-"

"Yes, we know, Jacob. The Scarlet Hand is back." Granny Relda interrupted wearily. Uncle Jake shook his head, eyes downcast.

"Yes I know you know, but this is different." Now even Puck put his fork down.

"The Scarlet Hand is back, as you know. Baba Yaga is dead. Snow White was kidnapped. But what you don't know, is that there have been many skirmishes in Boston, New York City, Paris, Berlin, Portland, Chicago, and a couple more. They are getting together again, and they plan to bombard Charming's mansion and use it. They also plan to obliterate the Grimm family because we seem to always be obstacles in their way. So..." He faltered after his blurting speech.

No one moved. Sabrina didn't look or feel that surprised, however. She was already prepared to go to Charming's mansion. Her eyes were hard and soulless. Everyone else just stared at Uncle Jake and Sabrina. Finally, the orange-haired girl pushed her chair and ran up the stairs. She opened her bedroom door, breathed deeply, and finished planning the last touches of her escape.

Meanwhile Puck had his own war going on his head. He fought against his weird want to go talk to Sabrina, but decided that the Trickster King does not comfort people, and he was angry at her stupidity anyway. He thought about not following Grimm's escape, but immediately shook his head. Not an option. Defeated and with a searing headache, he opted for more snail casserole.

Veronica and Henry also had a war in their heads. They knew Sabrina was going to escape, and each silently agreed to not let their daughter do so. Mr. Canis just finished his meal quietly and retired to his room. Granny Relda proceeded to wash the dishes, then started to clean the entire house.

Puck crept up to his room. It wasn't the best of days for him, with his weird disease that Grimm gave him. He plopped onto his trampoline clutched Kraven the Deceiver. He was almost out cold when a figure came rushing towards him. He jumped up, flying high above to save Kraven. The figure laughed, and Puck recognized it as Uncle Jake. He groaned, and landed. Uncle Jake didn't comment on the unicorn, and instead fidgeted slightly.

"Puck, I don't know why I'm doing this, but when 'Brina leaves, we're going to have to follow her secretly. Veronica, Henry, Canis, and Mom all expect her to escape, so they'll be on their toes. We'll have to secretly help her leave." He looked conflicted, wanting to behave and not do the dangerous journey, but also quite anxious to rescue Daphne and Snow. However, it was clear that he was ready to escape the Grimm household. Puck looked at him with grudging admiration.

"Fine. What's the plan?"

Puck patted a spot next to him on his trampoline, and when Uncle Jake plopped down, they talked about their plan. In the end, they both agreed to trick the family into going to bed, and that they will make sure Sabrina doesn't escape. Jake seems disgruntled at the prospect of lying to his family, but didn't speak of it. Finally, the two navigated the large forest room and walked downstairs. The family was locking up the house and was prepared for Sabrina's escape. Uncle Jake sauntered into the middle of the living room and cleared his throat.

"Why are you guys locking up the house? Puck and I aren't going to let 'Brina leave, obviously. Do you guys not trust us?" He said this with false anger, and clapped his hands once to cue Puck's entrance.

"Old lady! What are you doing? I'm going to be lying down here all night, waiting to ruin ugly Grimm's escape! You need to trust me!" He went down on his knees and held Granny Relda's ankles. She chuckled nervously.

"Puck, you know Sabrina's good. We need to really work together to make sure we don't lose another Grimm."

Uncle Jake stared at the ground. "Mom, go to bed. Henry and Veronica, bed. It's fine. Puck and I got it. Please you need to trust us. We won't let Sabrina leave. Jesus."

The family looked skeptical, but seemed to believe the lie, because Henry stared into Jake's eyes and made him promise. Uncle Jake felt so devastated, betraying his family. Puck saw this, and stared at the ground, he hated lying to his family too.

When the family filed out, Uncle Jake and Puck lay on the couch. Jake made Puck go upstairs and silently spy on Sabrina. Puck did this. He heard nothing in Sabrina's room. Quietly, he opened the door, only to find the window open. He went to the window, and saw an orange figure running. Compelled to run after her, he flew downstairs and warned Uncle Jake. The crooked-nosed man was already rushing out the front door and after the girl. They kept a slight distance, so as not to be spotted.

Sabrina smiled to herself. It was so long since she did a good escape. She had snatched a wand from the shelf that kept all the magical items since no one used the mirror again, and had broken the magical bonds on the locked window. She then had slowly inched down on a magically-strengthened rope and ran for her life. She brought many weapons and had a few deadly potions strapped to her belt. She had decided to run to Charming's mansion and quietly slip through the chimney, like she did with Charming and Daphne when the Queen of Hearts was mayor. After running for around 15 minutes, she heard a faint flutter of wings. She stopped abruptly, and realized that Puck was following her. She balled her hands into fists and angrily turned to see Uncle Jake and Puck grinning sheepishly at her. She squinted her eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

They shuffled their feet for a moment, but then Uncle Jake mumbled that they had been following her for 15 minutes. Shocked and angrier than she had ever been, she shouted how they needed to stay home. Uncle Jake shushed her.

"Sabrina Grimm, don't yell. We don't want enemies to come right now. Puck and I are going to be joining you on your mission. No questions."

"But-" Sabrina was shocked, and didn't want Puck or Uncle Jake to get hurt.

"No. Lead the way, 'Brina."

The group quietly walked the rest of the way to Charming's mansion. Finally, they saw the large mansion in the clearing, standing tall and ominous. Sabrina told them that she would have usually just knocked on the front door, but with the new Uncle Jake told them, they would have to sneak in from the chimney. The other two questioned her on how the heck they would do that; they didn't know anything about Charming's mansion. Sabrina explained how Daphne and Charming had snuck into his own home when Heart was mayor. She had brought a rope but Puck said he would lift them up. He wrapped his arm around each Grimm and flew to the roof. When they landed, Sabrina slowly lowered the rope into the chimney, and started to climb in when Uncle Jake stopped her.

"I'll go first. You and Puck go after," he said. Sabrina sighed, then nodded.

Uncle Jake lowered himself down, and the two teens heard wheezing, then some coughing. Finally they heard his feet touch the bottom.

"You go, Puck."

"No, stink face, you go. Fine, I'll go. No you go. Yeah, you go."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, and lowered herself into the chimney, hoping for a better experience than last time. Even though it was still itchy, and she scraped herself in many places, she didn't have trouble breathing. She hit the bottom, and crawled out to see Uncle Jake trapped against the wall, with a dagger to his neck. She cried aloud, and the dark figure in front of her uncle turned to look at her. His eyes glinted evilly, and he had a long ugly scar. Nottingham was at Charming's mansion. His dagger was slowly digging into Uncle Jake's neck, when a flurry of movement and a groan ensued. By the look of things, it looked like Uncle Jake kicked the man in the nuts. A loud laugh from Puck who had snuck behind her confirmed that. Uncle Jake turned Nottingham over and punched him in the face. Puck looked like he wanted to join but Sabrina held him back. Finally, the final kick was given and her uncle straightened. The three left the man groaning. Sabrina led the way, worried for Charming's safety. She needed to go to him first and talk about the Scarlet Hand, but they already came, judging from Nottingham's appearance.

She decided to try the musty room at the bottom of the hidden stairway, and after some time in the dark, finally found the staircase. She looked behind her, and cursed herself when she didn't see Puck or Uncle Jake.

_Why did I let them even come, _she thought angrily. Turning back, she tried to run up the stairs, but it was so dark, she tripped. Involuntarily she cried out, and her eyes widened when footsteps came in her direction. She hurried to the door, and tried to quieten her breathing. Apparently the man had trouble coming down the dark stairway too, as he groaned and cursed coming down.

"I swear there was a light here." A few seconds later a light flickered on. Sabrina stared at a small short man that sneered at her. Immediately, she felt the familiar anger seeping into her. She snarled, recognizing the small man as Rumpelstiltskin. He chuckled.

"Who has orange hair? I was looking for a blonde girl, but you know, can't be that picky. Say, you look like her. In fact, let me look at you." An unseen force that seemed to pour more anger into her pulled her closer to him.

"I see we've struck gold. There you are." He sneered, taking out enchanted bonds from a huge pocket.

"Are you the only one here, blondie?"

She nodded.

"It doesn't seem like it. We saw the boss laying on the floor- someone beat him up. No girl could do that."

She sneered, slapping him hard. He chuckled, and she punched him in the face. He full on laughed. She was so angry she couldn't speak. Her body had been filled to the brim with liquid anger. The evil man seemed to understand that they couldn't do anything without lowering her anger, so suddenly she felt like a drain, the anger seeping out of her. Still, she was extremely pissed.

Quickly, the small man snapped his fingers, and she was unable to run away from him. She struggled, but it was of no use. The two quickly arrived at a small black door at the end of a hallway that was behind the main staircase. Rumpelstiltskin put his hand into the door, oddly enough, and soon a blue light in in the middle of the door seemed to engulf him. He disappeared. After her shock, Sabrina tried to run for it, but she was pulled into the room. It was a cooling sensation, similar to the feel of stepping into Mirror. Quickly shrugging off the painful memories of her old "friend", she looked around. It was an enormous jail, with many creatures she recognized as criminals of the Ferryport Landing jail. Turning, she saw Uncle Jake and Puck inside a cell, looking extremely pissed but also quite sad. Finally, she turned to the other side to see an enormous cell that was surrounded by enchanted glass, and inside was her sister.

Daphne looked absolutely awful. Her hair was tangled and ripped in certain places. Her clothes were almost gone, barely covering her. She was barefoot, and Sabrina saw large cuts on her feet. Sabrina fell to her feet. She felt her mouth moving as though she were screaming, but didn't hear anything. Tears blinded her. A cry made her turn. Puck was purple in the face, tears streaming down his cheeks, jumping and motioning wildly for Sabrina to run. She turned quickly, expecting Rumpelstiltskin to murder her, but the odd little man was not there.

Instead was a very tall man. A very charming man.

William Charming was standing above her with a golden dagger.

**Hello to anyone reading this. I hope you are having a nice January. A few things I need to say: **

**-Updates will not be as consistent or as quick. I am a violinist, pianist, and student of the jail we call school. Just kidding. But no, really. So I am extremely busy. I hope you all understand, as I personally put education and music as my first priority. **

**-Also, don't get me wrong, I am super SUPER thankful for the reviews that I have, but I would like at least 2 reviews each update, and for the previous chapter I didn't get any. I can see how many people read my story (and there's quite a few) but a small percentage of that number have reviewed. So just a heads up.**

**-I personally would love to finish the story, and I don't make any plans not to, but I also hope you understand that since this is my first story, it is not the best of writing. I'm trying to have it be less tedious, less boring, and have more flow and stuff. So yah. **

**Thanks!**

**Claire **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yah. I was gone for a long time. Sorry. Not much to say except that I was exceptionally busy. Traveling, practicing, eating, sleeping..*trails off*...um. Well...I was busy. **

**Amanda: Um...like...thank you sister? That's some serious nice words you have there XD. Don't worry, I won't stop updating, it's just a little slow sometimes. Also, I rated this story T for language so that's why bad words are there, but sorry you don't like them. Thanks for the awesome review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

It was probably one of the most miserable days Daphne had ever had. She almost cracked a tooth trying to eat the stale bread. When she sat on the creaky mattress, bugs scuttled from underneath it. She screamed and ran to the other side of the room. She swore they followed her as she bolted around the cell. She stumbled painfully to the rickety table and sat on it. Taking a deep breath, she looked around. Her cell was the biggest, with glass surrounding it. Positive that it was enchanted glass, she looked at the people inside the other cells. She recognized them as the criminals in the Ferryport Landing Jail, before Nottingham released them. They looked underfed and depressed. She thought that they should at least get some food and a shower. They looked like they had neither for months.

The distressed girl felt her recent feelings spin into a sobbing session, when the door emitted a blue light. A tall guard walked into the room followed by two dejected people she recognized as Uncle Jake and Puck. She was stunned, and uttered a wild cry that no one heard. Uncle Jake and Puck looked around the room, and when their eyes laid on her her cell, Uncle Jake stared in shock, and Puck shouted in anger. The guard opened a cell containing an ogre and lopped off it's head. Thinking nothing of it, the guard kicked the dead beast out of the way and shoved the two in the dingy cell. He rammed the door shut and left.

Daphne and Puck waved to each other in distress. Puck tried to mouth that Sabrina was still free and could maybe save them, but Daphne wasn't very good at lip reading. Tears sprang to her eyes.

Before she lost her sanity to the hundreds of bugs crawling up her feet, the door released the same blue light, and this time a small man entered the room. Her tears suddenly disappeared and a whirlwind of anger bubbled inside of her. Immediately she knew that Rumpelstiltskin was here. Suddenly the blue light happened again and a very angry Sabrina stumbled in. She looked around and saw Puck and Uncle Jake. Her eyes hardened, and she slowly turned to see Daphne. Daphne smiled sorrowfully as she saw her sister fall to her knees and scream. Criminals, enemies, friends, and family hung their heads.

Everyone missed Rumpelstiltskin's mysterious disappearance.

Just as Daphne felt her anger diminish and realized the little man was missing, she was blinded by the blue light. A cloaked figure entered the room with a glinting golden dagger. She knew who it was, even though no one else did. She ran up to the front of the cell, banging on the glass, the bugs slowly crawling up her body, and screamed for Sabrina's life. The figure lowered his hood, and his eyes twinkled with madness. William Charming grinned at Daphne and waved to her. She stonily stared back. Her feelings were the deepest of hurt and distress; she always thought Charming was good, deep down inside. That feeling was whisked away when she found out who he was.

Puck and Uncle Jake were paralyzed. There wasn't much to say about that.

Quickly, however, Puck came to his senses and banged on his cell door, face turning purple. This got Sabrina's attention, who was crouched down on the ground, head in hands. Puck's screams sounded like a wild animal; and he was gesturing that she should run. She quickly got to her feet and spun around.

Daphne was paralyzed when Charming's golden dagger glinted above Sabrina's head. Charming grinned widely.

* * *

><p>Sabrina's tears came to a halt; time slowed; mouth's opened in astonishment; and she bravely pulled out her silver dagger.<p>

She felt surprised beyond belief at why her almost-friend was standing above her with a dagger. She went through a mixture of feelings-disbelief, confusion, fear, but the most was anger.

"I knew you were an evil little shit."

He chuckled. "I would hardly call myself a piece of excrement. And for evil, why no, I am just a man looking to put us Everafters in our rightful place, which is ruling over humans. Now, Sabrina Grimm, I have a deal to make with you."

Charming slowly put his dagger back in his cloak. Sabrina was surprised at the absence of a fight.

Still, she stood strong, holding tight to her dagger. She sneered, but nodded for him to continue.

"I know you are wondering about what I am doing here. I know you want to know who I really am. I know you are in the dark about many things."

"I will not relieve your stupidity yet, because right now you have a decision to make."

"Join the Scarlet Hand and your sister will be free. Refuse to join and not only will your sister die, but we will place the barrier spell on your whole family, trapping them without food or water forever."

"You would be a very helpful asset to the Scarlet Hand, Sabrina Grimm. You are fast, smart, brave, and persuasive. You must join without a fight, and you must stay with us and not betray us. What do you say, huh?"

Sabrina closed her eyes, shaking. She knew her decision.

"Alright. I will...I...I will join the Scarlet Hand."

Uncle Jake hung his head. Puck slumped. Criminals cheered and enemies grinned. Daphne was silent.

William Charming stared at Sabrina with greed. "Good."

Charming turned and motioned for a guard. He whispered in the guard's ear and the guard nodded, turning to Daphne's cell. Sabrina watched with wide eyes as Daphne stumbled out. Sabrina rushed to hug her sister but Charming yanked at her shirt. Daphne's eyes watered as the guard shoved her out of the room.

Sabrina stared at Puck. "Wait!"

The guard's head turned quickly. Sabrina looked with anger at Charming. "You release Puck and Uncle Jake right now. NOW!"

William Charming clenched his jaw, and slapped her face. Still, he nodded to the guard and Puck and Uncle Jake were released.

"Where are they going?" Sabrina touched her bright red cheek.

"Home. Come now, we are going to evaluate you."

* * *

><p>Sabrina stood in front of a mirror. She knew it wasn't Mirror, as this one was more intricate- with gold lining. Charming gripped Sabrina's arms and the two stepped into the mirror. The girl gasped when she saw a huge, ominous, black mansion in front of her. Charming nodded to two guards who stood beside Sabrina as she shook herself out of her surprise. She walked toward the tall, large, oak doors.<p>

Suddenly she was struck by a thought. A very important thought.

"Charming. Who are you?"

He chuckled.

"I am the Master."

And inside, behind the evil grin, and smooth voice, was a withering soul, a possessed soul, one of terror and sadness, that was William Charming.

**A little short but I felt it was a good ending to this chapter. **

**Review! **

**-C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Or Sponge Bob, or Game of Thrones, or that Justin Bieber movie :/**

**AN: Some words in this particular chapter not appropriate for some people, hence the T rating.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Henry had been staring at the ceiling in his bed next to his wife, who was slumbering peacefully. The moon shone on Veronica's face, illuminating her beautiful cheekbones. He kissed her lips and quietly slipped out of the bed. Unfortunately, his hands missed the bed as he tried to prop himself upright, and his butt slammed on the hard wood floor. Cursing, he squinted at his wife.

She was still snoring, having the powers of extremely deep sleep not unlike Daphne. He groaned, thinking of his daughter. Quickly, he got up and dressed. He slipped a dagger in his boot. Straightening, he walked out of his room and was at the top of the stairs when a blast of cold air made him shiver. Running, he stumbled into the living room to find that the front door was open. He yelled for Mr. Canis, Granny Relda, and his wife. Granny Relda slammed a fist on his and Veronica's bedroom and his wife stumbled out. Granny Relda handed her an axe. The two women ran down with their identical axes poised. Mr. Canis, however, limped slowly down with a sharp pencil clenched tightly in his hand. Granny Relda tightened her grip on her axe and ran out the door.

"Mom! No! Mr. Canis and I will find them."

She noticed the lack of women involved with the chase. "Not a chance, Henry."

Veronica swung her axe threateningly. "Henry Grimm."

Henry surrendered. "Let's go."

All four rush out of the door. Granny Relda stops abruptly. "Where's Red?"

The shy, unnoticeable girl was reading a thick book in the back of the dining room. She nodded. "I'm right here, Granny. I'll stay until you come back." Granny Relda nodded and smiled at her adopted granddaughter.

"Let's get a move on! Come on before-" Henry was running out the door with his head turned, looking at Veronica, when his body slammed into another. Both people fell to the floor and groaned. Henry took out his dagger, ready to strike. His hand suddenly fell limply at his side.

"..Jake?" The family seemed at a loss for words.

Uncle Jake was a bit worse for wear. His clothes were ripped, and he didn't have any shoes. Next to him was Puck, who was gingerly cradling an arm, and a...guard? The guard was wearing a black and red uniform, with a tattoo etched across his forehead. _Scarlet Hand, _it read. Henry shuddered, and realized there was one missing companion.

"Where's Sabrina?"

"She's in Char-" Veronica and Henry gasped. Before the familiar voice could finish, the guard slapped a hand across the person's mouth. Numb, Henry shoved the guard aside and saw a girl. It wasn't Daphne. It couldn't be Daphne.

It was Daphne. Her skin was covered with dirt, cuts and gashes decorated her body, her hair mysteriously uneven, her feet atrocious, blood covering them. She Veronica was at Henry's side, and both parents grieved in the obvious mistreatment of their youngest daughter. Before they both broke down, Granny Relda hobbled up and asked the guard why he slapped a hand across her granddaughter's mouth.

"She almost gave the location, old lady." The guard sneered. Puck gasped.

"That's my nickname! You can't say MY nickname!"

The guard chuckled. "People call you old lady?"

Puck tried to swing his arm to punch the guard, but forgot it was broken, and fell, pale. Mr. Canis carried him inside, while Veronica showered Daphne with kisses and tears fell from every eye.

"What happened to you?"

"Did you see Sabrina?"

"What _is _that wound on your arm?"

"Oh _liebling_, your feet are all scratched up. Let's go inside and give you a bath and some peace. I'm sure it was horrible, and we are forever grateful that you are back home." The eldest Grimm stopped the ongoing questions and Daphne hugged her gratefully.

Henry walked to the muscly guard and kicked him. Hard. The guard winced but straightened, and grinned. "You will not be so confident, Henry. It will all fall apart for the Grimm family."

Henry turned red and spit at the guard's face. The guard calmly wiped the spit off and spun on his right foot. With a pop, he was gone. Henry turned to look at Puck and Uncle Jake in confusion, but they were taken into the house. Shaking his head, he followed them.

Uncle Jake blurted out the only thing in his mind. "Charming. He's part of the Scarlet Hand."

Mr. Canis's eyes bulged. Everyone stared at him as he stuttered and spit. Finally, he exploded.

"JESUS CHRIST. WE WERE ALMOST FRIENDS. WE WERE ALLIES. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN." His eyes were blazing, his voice filling every corner of the house. He stormed out of the room.

Daphne's lip trembled, and she began to cry. Her tears were worry for Mr. Canis, her not knowing Charming, the whole incident she went through, and Sabrina. Granny Relda swooped her up and cried with her. Red patted Daphne's hand and hugged her too.

Puck had left the room, but was sitting near the lake of his forest and wiped away his own tears.

* * *

><p>About 4 hours later, after a dinner of sweet peas, fried calamari, and fried alligator tongue, the family, minus Puck, sat down to talk. Mr. Canis came down after about 3 hours, feeling calmer. Daphne was in Veronica's arms, and was feeling much better, thanks to Veronica's tending to her wounds and Granny's great fried mystery meat.<p>

Granny Relda got comfortable and gripped her peppermint salted tofu tea. "So, Jacob, what exactly happened."

Jake gulped; and decided to tell the truth. "Puck and I lied; we weren't going to keep Sabrina from escaping; we were going to follow her."

Mr. Canis looked unsurprised, but his face saddened with disappointment. Granny Relda looked the same. "I thought so. It was a good 3 hours."

Henry and Veronica, however, growled and Veronica stood. "Jacob fucking Grimm. What did you just say?"

Jacob lowered his eyes and kept silent. Veronica walked up to him and slapped his face. "Explain. Right now."

Swallowing, he twiddled his thumbs. "I'm..really, really, sorry, but I just needed to help Sabrina find Daphne, and...I don't know. Puck and I needed to do SOMETHING. Something."

Veronica sat down slowly and lowered her eyes. Suddenly she screamed and weeped. Henry tried to console her, but she bawled and shoved him away.

"I'M HER MOTHER. I SHOULD HAVE HELPED HER. I'M A BITCH. A STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, WOMAN." She screamed like a banshee, and at the moment she was truly frightening. She pushed her chair back so hard it topped. She ran out. Henry tried to follow but Mr. Canis, of all people, pushed him back. "She needs some time. Like I did."

Henry nodded. He was still inexplicably angry at his stupid brother, but he wanted to hear about Sabrina.

"What about.."

Grateful for another topic, he rubbed his eyes. "Well, we caught up with her. She was going to Charming's mansion, to talk about Daphne, and she thought it would lead her to find Daphne. We followed her, and went down the chimney. We came across Nottingham, and I beat him up. It was the kick that did it. Right in the-"

"Jacob Grimm." Granny Relda snapped.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway, we got separated and we got caught trying to find her. It may have been Puck's wings, he forgot to put them in." Canis growled.

"So, we were caught by the guard you saw, Hank. We were taken down a hidden staircase behind the hidden staircase behind the staircase, and there was this blue light that made us appear on the other side of a black, small door. It was a big jail filled with criminals Nottingham let out of the Ferryport Landing jail. We were shoved into a cell, and Daphne was in this huge glass cell, and she looked...well, you know. Soon after, Sabrina came in, and she was really angry. Next to her was Rumpelstiltskin, so, you know. She saw Daphne and she went crazy, and then Rumpelstiltskin just wasn't there a second later. I don't understand it, maybe it was like a-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SABRINA." Henry roared.

Jake looked anywhere but at Henry. "Right. Right, um...so then a hooded guy came in. And he took off his hood, and it was Charming. He took out a gold dagger, and loomed over-"

Uncle Jake shuddered. So did everyone else.

"He...almost killed..her. But Puck was screaming his head off and his face was blue. Sabrina looked up and saw Puck, then whirled and saw Charming. She quickly took out her dagger, and so she wasn't...killed. They didn't fight. She got really angry. Charming told her that she had two choices; join the Scarlet Hand and without a fight and stay with them loyally, and Daphne would be free. Refuse to join and not only would Daphne would be killed, but we would be trapped with a barrier spell without food and water forever. So you know what our 'Brina would do."

There was silence. Veronica had returned quietly to hear the story; Puck was on the roof, listening to Uncle Jake's story.

It might've been the most depressing night of the Grimm's lives: the feeling that they could do absolutely nothing.

The fact that Sabrina was in the Scarlet Hand. Forever.

No one noticed Red's cloak billowing in the wind as she ran, clutching the magic carpet.

* * *

><p>"So, Sabrina. We are going to evaluate you. The first thing we'll do to you is modify your brain a bit. All you will have to do is tell firmly to yourself-"I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I hate the Grimm family."<p>

Sabrina gasped and immediately was furious. "You didn't-"

Charming leered at her. "You don't have a choice, missy."

Sabrina looked at Charming in horror, then realized something that made her jump. The bald man arranging a huge tray filled with frightening tools stared at her with greed. Sabrina hardly saw the huge devices that lay on the tray as she stared at Charming with wonder and realization.

"Charming! You've...you've been possessed! You're possessed right now! Let's get you out of here!"

Charming stared at the bobbing teenager with disgust, but pushed deep down William Charming was crying with agreement. He cleared his throat.

"Nonsense. I'm not possessed. And we're not going to possess you. We're simply rearranging some memories you've had, and going to replace them with some new ones. Now, child, sit here. And don't move an inch."

He led her politely to a chair that was decorated with spikes, and Sabrina carefully sat, making sure she wasn't impaled by a particularly sharp and large one. Charming then turned and sat behind a huge oak table and stared at her. The bald man with the horrible tools leered at her, and she felt a poke in her arm. Everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Sabrina laughed while Daphne twirled in the spotlight. It was one of Dad's boss's parties, his boss invited Sabrina and Daphne to one. It was the night that Sabrina felt her mom and dad's love the most. The way they swayed and kissed as they danced, the way people parted, watching them as they waltzed, and their love for Sabrina and Daphne. The way home was fun too, with Sabrina and Daphne making faces on the windows.<em>

_What...wait... He's my da...he's my..he's...I love him...I..._

Sabrina groaned and her body shuddered.

_Henry Grimm is a horrible person. He will be assassinated by me. I will kill Henry Grimm._

_NO! MOM Mom...Mom?_

_Veronica Grimm is a horrible person. She will be assassinated by me. I will kill Veronica Grimm. _

_No. NO. _

_It was a Sunday afternoon, and Daphne was with Sabrina at the park. Granny Relda was with them, and Daphne wanted Sabrina to push the swing. It was a beautiful day filled with beautiful memor-_

_It's not that hard to say...beautiful memori-_

_Horrible memories. Disgusting memories. _

_Who even is Daphne Grimm?_

_My sister my sister my sister my si-_

_I don't know her. I don't know Relda Grimm. I don't know Jacob Grimm. I don't know Mr. Canis. I don't know Red. I don't know Pu-_

_I know Puck. _

_I know Puck! _

"Puck!" Sabrina opened her eyes to a blinding light and gasped. A hand slapped her and she squinted to look at the bald man. He grinned. She turned and saw Charming staring at her.

She felt different.

"Well, Sabrina, we're almost half-way done with your evaluation. Mr. Killworthy, please continue the investigation. Sabrina. Repeat after me.

I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I hate the Grimm family."

Sabrina felt the need to nod and smile, but inside she screamed and jumped up to the door. She wrenched it open and scuttled down to the end, with guards rushing toward her. Gasping, she escaped and ran to the mirror.

She opened her eyes. She was still in the chair.

"Sabrina."

"I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand. I will obey the Scarlet Hand."

Charming grinned. "One more sentence."

Sabrina closed her eyes and refused to speak.

For some reason, her mouth opened on it's own accord. She opened her eyes and found she had just finished saying she would hate the Grimm family.

This time she screamed. Her body went through a transformation that might have been the most painful feeling in the world. The pocket in her heart saved for love, was overcome by feelings of greed, hate, anger, all toward the Grimm family.

She writhed and her head lolled.

She laughed.

Deep down, underneath the anger, the hate, the glee, a part so small she could hardly feel it, Sabrina Grimm struggled to breathe as she drowned in her new self.

* * *

><p>Red sighed as she flew into New York City, the flying carpet swaying, as she looked for a particularly imaginative friend.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So...I actually finished it a few weeks ago but I just was too lazy to put it up. Obviously. So sorry about that. :**

**Mary: Thanks for the review and the punk rock comment :). I personally appreciate Michael Buckley's imagination, but trust me girl, I hate Mirror too. Traitor. **

**Please leave a review. It keeps the chapters coming...albeit slowly, hehe.**

**-Claire**


End file.
